


Nightmare

by moonymistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Amy has bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disappointionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/gifts).



> A drabble I wrote for my lovely friend Sandra a while back.

Amelia Pond woke to the sound of her own screams, her breath coming in short bursts. Before she could get her bearings, the door to her room flew open.  
The Doctor barged in, brandishing his Sonic Screwdriver like a weapon, his eyes seeking out the cause of her distress. When he finally looked at her, understanding dawned on his face.  
Without hesitation, he slipped into the bed and pulled her onto his chest. He stroked her hair until her breathing evened out, murmuring comforting words all along.

Feeling safe and comfortable in the Doctor's arms, Amy fell asleep once more.


End file.
